Ouran High School Host Club Switchup
by otaku9
Summary: It's just another ordinary wacky day at Ouran Academy...But, with Haruhi and Tamaki and all of the other host club members in the wrong body, how will the day function?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters.

Ouran High School Host Club Switchup

Tamaki's POV

With the sun on my eyelids, I awoke. I turned over in my…bed? Odd, this bed feels harder than it normally is. Also feels lower. I looked over at the clock on the…floor? Hmm, maybe I knocked it down while I was asleep.

As I sat up, I saw…

"What?" I said. This wasn't my room. The room was much smaller than my own and my bed was just a mattress on the floor (1). The blanket itself was pink. This looked a lot like Haruhi's room.

"Haru-chan?" (2) I heard that "man", Haruhi's father calling out. "Are you up?" Haruhi's here? She must have slept somewhere else.

"Oh, you're up Haru-chan." He slid open the door to the room I was in. I looked around the room to see where Haruhi was. But she wasn't there.

"Haru-chan?" Haruhi's father looked at me, concerned, "Are you ill?"

"What? Are you talking to me?" I said, but my voice sounded odd, more deep.

Immediately, Haruhi's father placed his hand onto mine. I felt my face redden. This is so awkward!

"Hmm," he cocked his head, "You don't feel warm?"

"Why are you calling me Haru-chan!?" I yelled out.

"Because…you're my darling daughter!" And he embraced me in the tightest hug I've even felt. This is so awkward! This creepy man-woman is hugging me!

"Get away from me!" I pushed him away and he fell to the ground.

"Why must you push me away, Haru-chan?" Haruhi's father pouted. (3) I ignored him as I rushed into the also small bathroom. When I looked into mirror, I saw…

"Haruhi! There you are!" But Haruhi's mouth was moving in the same way mine was, the gestures that I was doing, she was doing as well. I looked down at my hands. They look like Haruhi's. Don't ask how I know this. I stroked a piece of my hair. It was brown, like Haruhi's. I touched my face, and so did Haruhi.

"Oh my god," Haruhi's voice came out of me. "Am I in Haruhi's body!?"

_To be continued. I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think._

_ Tamaki: Why am I in Haruhi's body!?_

_ Otaku9: Because you and her are a couple._

_ Haruhi: If Tamaki's in my body, then I must be…_

_ Otaku9: Yep._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters.

Ouran High School Host Club Switchup

Haruhi's POV

"Master Tamaki, Master Tamaki, wake up." I felt myself being shooken(?) awake by an unfamiliar voice.

I opened my eyes to see a young girl standing right in front of me, dressed in a maid outfit. Did my father bring home another girl?

The girl blushed furiously. "Oh…um...you're awake, Master Tamaki." Tamaki-senpai's here!? I looked all around the room, but the blonde wasn't there.

"Are you alright, Master Tamaki?" The girl asked me.

"Me?" I asked, but my voice came out differently, manlier and higher than my voice normally is.

"Of course, Master Tamaki," the girl replied to me. "Now get up. You're grandmother says you're going to be late for school." I quickly got out of bed and began to get dressed in my usual school uniform, purple jacket and black pants. What was that girl talking about? I'm not Tamaki-senpai, I'm Haruhi. But yet…

My voice sounds like Tamaki, this room looks _nothing _like my own, and this uniform feels bigger than my own (Tamaki is taller).

I went into the _huge_ bathroom, seriously, this is so huge, and I see Tamaki staring at me.

"Senpai!" I cried back and so did he. "There you are! Would you please tell that girl-" Wait a minute. I waved my hand. So did Tamaki. I touched my hair. So did Tamaki.

"No. No, it can't be!" I pinched myself, hoping it was a bad dream, but it wasn't. I was inside Tamaki's body!

_End. _

_Haruhi: Why'd you put me in Tamaki's body?_

_ Otaku9: Because it's interesting, that's why. And cute._

_ Tamaki: That's all of this chapter. Please make sure you review, if you want to see more of Haruhi and I._

_ Haruhi: There is no us!_

_ Otaku9: Next time, Haruhi and Tamaki we'll go to school, but they aren't the only ones who switched bodies. By the way, sorry for the short chapters. I'll try to make them longer next time!_

_ Voices: Otaku9! What did you do to us!?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters.

Ouran High School Host Club Switchup

_Chapter 3_

"Tamaki" walked up to Ouran Private Academy, his head down and his shoulders slumped.

"Tamaki-senpai? Tamaki-sama? Lord Tamaki? Prince Tamaki? (1) Are you alright? Are you feeling well? Are you sick?" But "Tamaki" ignored them all, going right by.

_This can't be happening. Why me? _Haruhi was thinking. _Why does everything always have to happen to me? First that stupid vase that got me into all this host club mess, now this! Trapped in this stupid, blonde, idiotic, obnoxious-_"Haruhi-chan! Haruhi-chan!" The girls were squealing.

Haruhi turned around to see her body walking around, waving, smiling, and blowing kisses at all the girls.

"Yes, fair ladies!" Her voice cried out from her body, "It is I! Haruhi! Here to serve you, my princesses!"

_That sounds a lot like Tamaki. _Haruhi noted.

"Uh, Ha-Haruhi-chan," one girl stepped up to "Haruhi", her face blushing, "I-I got this gift for you." And gave a small package to her.

"There was no need, miss," "Haruhi" said. Then, her hand picked up the girl's chin, so the girl looked into Haruhi's eyes, "Your beautiful face is all I need." Pratically every girl fainted at this, even the girl whose face "Haruhi" body had picked up.

_It _is _him. _Haruhi realized. Quick as a flash, she rushed over and grabbed him, still in her body.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Haruhi yelled at Tamaki,"You can't just use my body like that! It's my body!"

"Haruhi!" "Haruhi cried out. "My darling daughter! It's you!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing in _my _body!?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing in _my _body anyway!?"

"Did you think I _want _this!?" Haruhi gestured to Tamaki's body.

"Wait. I know what it is." Tamaki realized. He grabbed Haruhi, and hugged her to her own body. "You just wanted to spend more time with me."

Haruhi pushed back from Tamaki. "That isn't like that at all!"

"It would seem like you two are in the same predicament as we are." A monotonous voice answered from behind them. They turned around to see Hikaru, one of the red-head twins.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi and Tamaki both said.

Hikaru shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It is I, Kyoya Ootori (sp?)."

"Wait," Haruhi said, "If you're Kyoya, then Hikaru must be in your body."

"Nope!" "Kyoya" bounced next to "Hikaru". "It's me, Honey!"

The two both gasped. "Honey-senpai!"

"Haru-chan, Tama-chan, you're in each other's bodies!" And he hugged the two. He pulled back. "But where's my Usa-chan?" "Kyoya's" eyes began to tear up. "I want my Usa-chan!"

"Here." Something pulled on his uniform. He looked down to see "Honey" looking up at him, a giant pink bunny in his hands. "This is yours."

"Usa-chan!" Honey hugged "Honey", grabbing the bunny into his arms. "Thanks Mori!"

"Mori!?" Everyone gasped.

"Yo." Mori replied.

"So, if Mori is in Honey's body….then where are Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"I'm right here!" Hikaru's voice echoed. Curiously, everyone looked in the opposite direction, trying to find him. "Down here!"

Slowly, everyone looked down to see Honey's bunny.

"Usa-chan?" Honey asked.

"Hikaru?" Everyone else asked.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny. Of course it's me! Who did you think it was!?"

Kyoya looked down at "Usa-chan". "And how the hell did you get my body anyway!?"

"Quite interesting." He poked "Usa-chan's" belly.

"Cut it out already, will ya!?"

"Kyoya," Tamaki looked at him, "Do you know what's going on around here?"

"Well," Kyoya replied, "I have a few theories. None of which are scientific. Either the gods had been angered and decided to play a trick on us, someone made some sort of wish or something to cause us this way, Nekozawa used some his black magic on us, or some power beyond our force (Me ). However, I have no proof of any theory."

"Hey, you guys!" Mori's monotonous voice cried out.

Everyone cautiously looked to "Honey".

"Don't look at me."

"Over here!" Exclamation.

Mori's body ran over to them all. "Do any of you know where Hikaru is and why am I in Mori's body?"

"Kaoru!"

_End. I know it wasn't that good, but I wasn't sure how to go with the flow. Anyway, more craziness next chapter._

_ Hikaru: Why the hell am I in a bunny's body!?_

_ Because I wanted to add a twist. And what better twist than being in a stuffed bunny's body?_

_ I hope you liked it._

_ Haruhi and Tamaki: Please make sure you review._

_ Also, if you can give me any ideas or suggestions for future chapters, please let me know. I know how to go with this story, but I would also like some jokes if you can._

_(1) I think that in the anime they call him prince and in the manga they call him king. I just decided that they will call him prince anyway._

_Also, I'm trying not to make the whole body-switching thing confusing. So, if there's any sort of a format that they can understand when I have to refer to a character in a different body, please let me know._


End file.
